


Of Sex Pollen And Hulk Dildos

by Doodsxd



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Declarations Of Love, Dildos, Everyone is a pervert, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Natasha Romanov is not helping, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secret Crush, Sex Pollen, They have Hulk dildos, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, help me tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on a mission, Bruce accidentally inhales Doom's sex pollen and falls into a very uncomfortable situation. While S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medical team tries to find an antidote, Natasha and Clint make Tony Stark a suggestion he can't help but take to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sex Pollen And Hulk Dildos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a prompt fill for the AvengerKink community. The prompt is from Anon, posted on 2014-09-10 and it goes like this: Bruce is dosed with sex pollen, and he and Tony have sex in order to relieve its effects. (I would prefer if this were closer to the consensual end of the dub-con spectrum, i.e., Bruce would consent if he weren't under the influence.) 
> 
> However, despite the powerful arousal the pollen causes, it also makes it very difficult to actually reach orgasm. So Bruce has to keep fucking Tony, growing increasingly more frustrated and desperate and hanging just on the edge of an orgasm. Tony's somewhere between feeling sorry for Bruce, and being incredibly turned on.
> 
> I have no beta reader and my mother language is portuguese, so if you find any mistakes, please point them out for me. The dub-con tag is there because a) it was requested and b) Bruce's drugged, not just on sex pollen, but on something else too. 
> 
> I hope I lived up to the prompt's author and supporters expectations. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He was literally going _insane_.

“Could you guys move any _slower?”_ He growled to the white walls. “Because I’m really cool down here. _Really_.” His last words were more like a grunt.

Bruce breathed in and out. In and out. Those walls were designed by Tony himself to contain the likes of him, so they probably wouldn’t crumble should he become greener, but he wasn’t about to try them on. He had to stay _calm_.

It was really hard, though, when he was sweating like he was burning from the inside, crawling and itching under his own too-sensitive skin, and with a raging erection between his legs.

“We are trying, mister Banner, but we are off a _specialist_.” Coulson’s voice came from the speakers on the ceiling. “Whatever Doom managed to concoction this time, it probably will be his only life’s achievement.” And _how the fuck_ the agent could sound annoyed, professional and grim at the same time was a mystery to the poor doctor.

“If it was in the air, why didn’t anyone fall like me?” He asked back, knowing there should be a microphone somewhere in his isolated S.H.I.E.L.D. room. They probably bugged their own bugs.

“Mr. Barton and miss Romanov were wearing masks to disguise their identities, Rogers has his uniform, Thor is alien and Stark was wearing his full armour.” Yeah, it made sense. “We are working on an antidote now.”

“How long will it take?”

“It’s hard to say.”

“Then it isn’t soon _enough!”_ He shouted and whined at the same tone, confused, aroused and uncomfortable. It was getting harder and harder to _think_ , let alone keep calm enough to manage words.

“Bruce, buddy,” Clint’s voice came then, hinting that he probably stole Agent’s mic or simply gave him his doe-eye which, really, should be illegal. “Can’t you meditate and dissociate or something like that?”

“I have an enraged radioactive green monster inside of me since I was twenty three and managed to kill less people in my life than you.” He said as an answer, but afterwards realized it made no sense but to hurt his friend. “What I mean is I’m usually able to control myself, Clint, but right now _I can’t._ You _have_ to believe me when I say that if I could meditate, I would, but _I can’t.”_

“Do you think a hulk-tranquilizer would help?” It was Natasha, who _definitely_ stole the mic. If she did the doe-eye thing, empires would crumble.

He considered it. “I think it would just make me go greener. Right now, the only thing preventing me from hulking-out is that I’m mentally soothing him by saying Tin-Man is going to take care of us.” Bruce blushed. “Tony’s the only one he remembers well enough to trust him.”

“Do you think Stark could… help?” Coulson suggested, making the doctor blush even deeper.

“Dear Lord, why would you even _suggest_ it? You know it’s too dangerous!”

“Yes, it is dangerous, but you yourself said the Hulk trusts him, and, really, Stark lives to the sole purpose of flirting with death.” Snarky Agent was kind of cool, he decided.

But _no_.

“No.”

“Last movie night you said that if you had to fuck one of us it would be Tony.” The archer _helpfully_ popped in.

“ _I was drunk!”_

“And drunk people don’t lie.” Natasha mused. He actually sounded amused by the whole thing, the bitch. “Except if you are russian. Which you are not.”

No, nononono. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. They shouldn’t propose it to him. They were crazier than him!

“Please, guys, _think_.” He urged. “What if I contaminate him too with the pollen? What if I _hurt_ him?” Bruce shuddered under the prickly feeling on the surface of his body hair, like static, only stronger than normal.

They all protested somehow - snorting, chuckling, humming. “If you contaminate him with sex-pollen I should guess not much would change.” He could _hear_ Clint shrugging.

“I can say first hand Tony’s a masochist.” Scary-spy #1 piped.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?”_ Tony’s voice came from far behind them, gluing Bruce, the only listener, to the floor guiltily. “ _I told you guys to calm him, not to rile him up!”_

“Sorry, mister Stark.” Clint ironized. “We were just looking out for our friend.”

“Obviously you weren’t doing it right!” His voice got closer and closer to the microphone. “Brucie, baby, are you alright in there?” The engineer asked with baby-voice. “Did the bird and the scary agents frightened you?”

“ _Fuck off_ , Tony.” Bruce growled right back. “They may rile me up sometimes, but you make me almost explode _every single day_.”  Was the doctor’s easy answer, trying to deflect his own body’s reaction to the closest person he had on his side since Betty.

“I know you love me, buddy.”

“ _Fuck you!”_

“Maybe you should, Stark.” Clint’s voice came from farther than Tony’s, but he could still listen to it. “Bruce’s so horny he’s on the verge of greening. You could give him a hand. Or a _hole._ ”

“It’s Doom’s sex pollen. Sex could kill him.” Was Tony’s tense answer.

“The agent that screwed Williams on the scene is still alive.” He replied casually. “I think it was meant to incapacitate us so he could brag once he dominated Earth or something.”

Silence stretched until it got under Bruce’s nerves. “You’re not fucking considering it, are you?” He asked.

“Bruce, darling, I’m always considering fucking.” Stark purred and the doctor growled in response. “Nat, do you still have the Hulk dildo?”

“Clint has one still inside the box.” She answered casually.

“I’ll get it.” He heard Clint’s footsteps and his cock started to spurt _a lot_ of precome.

“You have a _Hulk dildo?”_ Was his indignant cry.

“It’s pretty popular.” The redhead dismissed. “The second one is Thor’s.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Let me guess: it uses electro-stimuli?”

“Bingo, Stark.”

“Stop talking about sex!” He urged them. “You are all making it worse!”

“Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll make it all better.” He hummed. Bruce’s cock jumped, delirious by the thought of fucking a warm, pliant partner.

Romanov chuckled. “I’d do it in five.”

“Hey, I’m not in my twenties anymore.” His protest was cut by approaching footsteps. Clint was coming back.

“Here it is.” Plasticky sounds and Bruce just _knew_ what it was, and tried to stop the filthy images from pouring into his brain by closing his eyes fiercely.

“OK. Wait for me, Brucie baby. Tin-Man’s gonna make it all better.” He used the same phrase he used to soothe the Hulk with, and it fucking _worked_ to push his greener-half back. Shame it had no power over his discomfort, though.

“Stark knows what he’s doing, Banner.” Coulson tried to comfort him. “He’s trouble, yes, but among us all, he is still the genius.”

“And, you know, if you want a good time, just call Tony Stark.” Barton joked.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” His fists grew greener and bigger and right after he punched the wall they all complied. _You won’t mess with the best thing that happened to me with sex._ Tony’s friendship was precious and he saw more than once what happened to the genius _friends_ one he slept with them.

Exhausted and alone, Bruce did the only thing he could: he laid down and fell asleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

He woke up to a delicious smell flying into his nostrils: sweat, coconut, metal and oil. It wasn’t a combination he would normally go for, but nowadays it reminded him of _home, safety_ and _friend_. It also reminded him of the small crush he nurtured for his current neighbour and provider, the genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist personified in one hot figure. If Tony was ugly, Bruce would totally go sapiossexual for him, but the man was freaking _gorgeous_ and did not possess an ounce of shame. A dangerous mix, indeed.

Fighting against and side-by-side with sleep, he finally fell the edge of consciousness when he felt fingers brush his hard-hot nipples, drawing a shameless moan from him. “Tony…”

“Yeah, it’s me, Brucie-baby,” He drawled, licking the doctor’s lips. “I’m sorry I took so long. Just wanted to be prepared if you hulked out with your dick inside my ass.” He chuckled. “I’m sure you can understand.”

He was feeling numb, clouds around his every thought blurring them, preventing him from thinking coherently. Slowly, too slowly, he came to a conclusion. “Tran-quilizers?” He stuttered, watching Tony take off his clothes without any protest. He knew he should stop him, just couldn’t remember the reason. “Tonyy…!”

“Yeah, yeah, we gave you a shot of something, but it isn’t S.H.I.E.L.D.’s. It’s mine.” He answered. “And you trust me, don’t you?”

Bruce nodded sluggishly.

“You gonna let me take care of you, then?” Tony’s eyes were so brown and so _warm_ , so how could he say no?

“ _Yesss.”_ Came his answer.

His friend grinned.

“Off with the pants. Take the pants off.” Bruce wasn’t sure how many times he heard that before the message sunk in and he rose his hips to comply. “That’s it, baby. Will you be good for me?” A nod. “Good, awesome.”

The doctor hissed when his briefs came in contact with his sensitive prick, but it was _Tin-Man_ there, and he was being extra-gentle, so he would be OK. Tony had his back.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.” The billionaire sighed against his lips, giving up on trying to correspond his friend’s kiss and simply letting himself be tasted. It felt good, really good. “How long I’ve been wanting to taste you and _touch_ you…” His naked skin clasped with Bruce’s from their knees to the top of their chests and Bruce was fevering again, trembling slightly, and couldn’t remember the last time something felt so _good_.

“You have no idea how _hot_ you are, how _delicious_ you look with your messy professor style and that cute smile of yours.” The engineer continued his confessions while biting and licking every inch of Bruce’s chest he could find without dislocating his friend’s erection from where it was, pressed against his. “Not to mention your sinful ass.” Suddenly his rough hands were covering his skin and making the younger man buck his hips against him.

The delightful pressure was cut abruptly and he whimpered in protest, hands flailing up to pull the billionaire into his body again.

“Whoa there, tiger.” The soft answer as fit to make a lion quiet down. “I’m just going to squirt some lube in you.”

A wet, cold sensation covered his erection and Bruce mumbled confusedly. “‘ube…?”

“Yes, lube, jolly green.” Tony assured him and got down on his knees, straddling his friend’s hips. His hands were doing something behind his butt, but Bruce couldn’t figure out what until he felt the tip of his dick brush a slick, warm hole. “I needed it for when I do _this.”_ And, being Tony Stark, he obviously sunk down on Brue’s cock with one swift movement that made they both throw their hands back and moan.

“Yours is almost as big as that dildo, _Jesus_.” The man complained, but didn’t stop to adjust. He just raised his ass in the air until Banner’s dick was almost slipping and slammed back home ruthlessly, working efficiently towards their pleasure.

While he increased pace, the little dirty sounds he let out between the noise of his wet hole engulfing his friend’s erection increased frequency, loudness and, surprisingly, pitch, too.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, Bruce, baby, I’m going to come. I’m going to come, please, Bruce, _oh!_ ” His whole body jerked forward while he rode his climax mercilessly with the body laying beneath him.

Spurts of white semen made the doctor’s belly sticky and his dick was pulsing even harder after all that effort, skin sensitive with the blood that was almost bursting from there caused by the erotic image of Tony’s orgasm printed into Bruce’s mind and the rough friction on it. He tried to rut against the other man’s leg but ended it up with a frustrated cry that made Tony look up from his blessed afterglow.

“Bruce, what’s wrong?” He asked, grabbing the other’s face with both hands, forcing him into looking at him. Bruce, however, was beyond words, and simply whined and writhed again.

“What’s wron- _oh._ ” His eyes went wide when he felt the tip of his friend’s _hard_ cock against his rim again, figuring the problem. “You didn’t come."

“Tonnyy, I d-don’t feel ‘ight.” He tried to say, but wasn’t sure he actually managed to do so.

The genius understood, though, because his eyes had that glint of when he was brainstorming. “Fuck, that’s hot.” He cursed under his breath, hand going back to put Bruce back into his ass again, closing his eyes while he did it. “Oh, _fuck, Bruuce!_ ” His prostate was oversensitive, his back and bum were already hurting, the stretch was becoming uncomfortable every time Bruce’s dick thickened with the increased flow of blood in there and he _loved_ it. His spent cock twitched just by the sheer hotness of everything.

Tony grabbed Bruce’s hands and ran them all over his body, since his drugged partner couldn’t by himself, and moaned like a bitch in head while pleasure and pain mixed in equal parts into his sensation receptors, and Bruce moaned right back, fingers twitching as if he wanted to grab him.

“You are perfect, Bruce Banner.” The older man kissed his temple fondly, hips smacking up and down loudly. Everything pushed the doctor into orgasm’s cliff, but it seemed like there wasn’t a cliff, but a reinforced glass wall stopping him from falling altogether.

He sobbed, horny, tired and frustrated. “Make it stop, ‘ony.” He closed his eyes, desperate. “Jussst ‘ake it stop.”

Slurred speech was obviously no impediment to Tony Stark. “I’ll do my best, OK, honey?” He kissed the doctor’s nose. “I promise I will do my best.”

Bruce simply nodded and let go, following his friend’s movements and trying to achieve what seemed unachievable.

They tried _everything_. Or, better, _Tony_ tried everything. Every position, every kind of touch, rub, lick, scratch, slap, everything from doggy-style to missionary position, prostate stimuli, dirty talk and doing everything at once.

By the end of it, Tony’s hole was hurting so bad even his inside masochist couldn’t find it in him to keep it up, but that didn’t make him stop, _obviously_. He simply switched holes.

Half an hour minutes later Tony had his cock in his hands and mouth, fumbling with his balls, fingers and his perineum, and finally, _finally_ it was too much.

“Come on, baby, come for me.” He coached. “Come into my mouth, Brucie, come on, come on…”

His hips snapped forward, making the playboy-genius-billionaire-philanthropist gag on his dick, and Bruce came _so hard_ he saw stars in front of his eyes for thirty seconds or more.

Once he stopped and hissed from oversensitivity, the older man’s head came to rest tucked under the doctor’s arm, making him chuckle weakly.

“I swear my stomach’s full with your sperm, mister Banner, so don’t you dare mock me or I’ll put it right back where it came from.” He threatened, but once Bruce’s arms were wrapped like a viper around him, he settled down with a content sigh.

Before his analyst brain could pop anything up, then, he simply told it to shut up and fell asleep again.  

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

About two hours later, whatever they dosed him with was wearing off. Bruce opened his eyes and scanned the room, taking in only blank walls and a bundle of person who looked suspiciously like Tony Stark sleeping right beside him, as naked as he comes.

A closer inspection and he realized Tony’s arsehole would need a whole lot of salve to heal.

“Tony?” He called and the engineer hummed. “The sex polen wore off. We can go back to the Tower, I have to put some salve on you.”

“Tired.” Was his sleepy answer. “Like the burn. Masochist. Leave it there.”

“Tony, we have to get out before Coulson gets in.” He tried again, even though he already knew it was useless. Tony wasn’t ashamed of getting caught enjoying naked cuddling after shagging his best friend, obviously.

The responsibility fell on his shoulders, then.

Iron Man barely grunted while Bruce dressed him up. He was tired mad with everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. for letting Tony do this, but he already felt resigned. He didn’t think he was capable of being mad at the man for longer than a minute.

“I love you Brucie.” He mumbled once Bruce took him in his arms to take him home.

And he, he pushed the pang of guilt and pain that this love wasn’t the love he wanted from the man back, and kissed his friend’s temple.

“Love you too, Tony.” It came weak as he felt. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts about this work. 
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
